Multiple-Input Multiple-Output (MIMO) technology is one of core technologies of the Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, which can greatly improve a transmission rate for the system. Beamforming is a signal preprocessing technology based on antenna arrays, which generates directional beams by adjusting weights of signals transmitted on each antenna element.
In the related art, generally at most one beam is used for signal transmission, and the number of the beams used for transmitting signals or the number of the signals to be transmitted cannot be flexibly configured, thus the quality of cell access is adversely affected.